chroniclefilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Montgomery
Steve Montgomery is the most famous quarterback in Andrew's highschool. He is running for senior class president and is freinds with Matt and Andrew. Steve is adored by people in his school and likes to be around him which makes him popular. But is he is one of the popular kids who is kind and friendly to the unpopular such as Andrew. THE DISCOVERY- While steve was at the barn party he first met andrew sitting at a tree crying, and asks him that he discovered something extraordinary for andrew to get on tape. Andrew accepts and begins recording the hole emitting strange noises. Steve perhaps does not show any fear of the strange fearful noise and goes down the hole like a ninja. As he found the alien crystal object he felt astounded. He approached the crystal object bravely and touched the tip of the crystals that made his sweat flow, until it turned from blue to red. Steve started suffering from nosebleeds and fell unconscious to the rocky ground. FEW WEEKS LATER- Steve began to discover telekinetic abilities and had a close relationship with Matt and Andrew. They all played pranks on other people such as steve moving a shopper's car with his mind, with the lady unsuspicious of the involvment of Andrew, Matt, or Steve . Steve shows no struggle in using or controlling his powers. He is the second best but Andrew is like the master without practicing on how to control his powers. Steve was the first one to learn how to fly, which surprises the two cousins the first time they see it. RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN STEVE AND ANDREW- Steve and Andrew are very close comparing to Matt and Andrew. Andrew somehow explains his troubled life at home as if he feels more comfortable with steve. It is revealed that Steve somehow has parent issues as well such as his mother cheating on his dad, and his father hardly socializing with Steve. Andrew and Steve hang out together in the city of Seattle drinking smoothies. Steve convinces Andrew to leave out of his lonely shadow and compete in a school talent show so he can be able to achieve popularity and abandon torments from bullies that became helpful for andrew. DEATH - On a stormy night Steve senses that Andrew is in trouble and later finds him in the thundering clouds. Somehow Andrew is angry at Steve because he thought that gaining popularity was all a trap from being hated by everyone after he attemted to have an sex with Monica. Also Steve faking to be Andrew's friend, showing that Andrew believed his father during their argument. But Steve did not do the things that Andrew told him and convinces him that they were going to fly around the world. Apparently andrew lost control and did not believe steve and suddenly kills him by moving the lightning with his mind and striking Steve onto a football field below. Alot of people attended his funeral including Matt,Casey, and Andrew. Andrew apologized to steve on his grave claiming that he lost control and accidently killed him. Additionally Andrew and Matt miss him WebRepOverall rating Category:Characters